The White Archer
by KoreanJezuz
Summary: Vlad, a beta tester, joined up with Kirito just after the announcement was made on opening day. This is the story of how their partnership of the The Black Swordsman and The White Archer effects the outcome of the people trapped in the game. As it goes on they meet new people and make friends. Some that become closer to them than other. KiritoXAsuna OCxOC
1. The Beginning of a Partnership

**Author's Note: Here is a little side project of mine. My other stories I'm sadly having writers block. One of them I do have a completed chapter I'm just not liking the way it came out. So going back and correcting it and reworking it is being a hassle. I will work on it as fast as I can to get it out for you guys that follow that story.**

 **This is my first T rated story I've written so please let me know if I put in something that would be considered M. I know the general things that would make something T vs. M ratings. I do use lite language in here and I probably will in the future. If the words I use are considered more than what would be in something T or PG-13 rated please let me know so I can quickly correct the chapter. Thanks and hope you enjoy.**

 **Lastly I don't own anything that is related to Sword Art Online. The only thing I claim are the OC's in my story.**

* * *

Today was the launch day of Sword Art Online. I couldn't have been more excited as I was one of the one thousand people that were able to beta test the game. In just one hour I will be able to go online along with the other people in the ten thousand of us that have the game on launch day. Currently I'm just a normal fifteen year old boy that can't get enough of his video games. Everyday I would play something, though SAO would be my first real MMO I have actually played. In the past I have played game of the Elder Scroll series and even the Bloodborne series that had an MMO-esk aspect to them. Yes I also know they are quite old games for our time but hey I like some of the older games.

Though I am surprised I even managed to snag a copy of this game I mean I hardly even tried. Sure I loved the beta but I wasn't planning on standing in line for days to get this game. Legit I had just walked into some hole in the wall game shop by my parents house, just hoping on the outside chance they would have a copy of the game for me to download. By my luck they had one last copy. So yeah I lucked out, I guess. Now looking back I kind wish I wasn't lucky that day to get the game. Though I wouldn't had met my closest friends if I hadn't received a copy.

My online name is Vlad. Yes it isn't anything to damn original but hey I like it. My avatar has white hair, ocean blue eyes, tan complexion. Real life I have black hair and black eyes but I also have tan skin. In game I am also a male if you didn't know by my avatar name. I mean I'm not one of those guys who like to play as a chick in a game. I mean I can maybe see in a third person game but anyway I digress. My hair in game, like in real life is shoulder length that comes across my face leaving my only my left eye open. Yes I know it sounds like some gothic or punk hairstyle but it's just the way I like it.

Well for this game I think I'm going to go the archer route. I know there is no magic in the game, which I did find a little strange but whatever. In the beta I was ranked in the top three in archery. As a swordsman I was also up high but no where near this one kid, hmmm his online name was… ahh Kirito. That's it, I do hope I meat him online this time around. Though no one came close to his swordsmanship. He was ranked first as a swordsman and also got to the highest floor. I believe it was floor ten and he did this all as a solo player. Yes I played solo but I could only make it to floor eight before the beta shut. If we paired up, I wonder how far we could have gotten. Hmm lets see if we meet.

Well it appears to be time for the game to launch. Everyone wish me luck. Quickly I put my helmet on. One more minute. One more. Come onnnnn and booom. There we go, "Link Start" With that I felt my eyes shut as my VR headset launch me into the virtual world of Aincard, in Sword Art Online. I loaded in and oh my god the world is busy but also beautiful. Quickly I began to look around but then I take off to the first areas to start to farm for experience gotta get a thousand Cor and two levels to get my first bow and twenty arrows. The first bow is a simple junky longbow and the arrows are basically twigs. It's the only bow and arrows you can get on this floor though.

After a couple of hours I have the requirements needed to get my bow. Quickly I ran to the shops and purchased my weapon and then I headed back out to farm my brains out. On the way back out I saw two players slaying some boars. It looks like the one with black hair is teaching the red headed one the basics of the combat system with a sword. You know I may not be that experience in these kind of game but it is nice to see things like that. It reminds me of when I first logged in and someone helped me out in the beta. Now lets check my abilities. Hmmm… Ok at level five with a bow I unlock the ability to fire two arrows at once and at twenty five I can unlock firing three arrows at once. If I farm fast enough I should hopefully be level fifteen overall by the time I get to the first boss.

After a few more hours I was forced teleported to the center of the starting town. "Oh what is it now?" I hissed out.

"Hello everyone as some may have noticed. In the menu screen there isn't a log out button. That is because I the creator of the game built it that way. Everyone here is trapped until all a hundred floors are cleared. Now if you die in this you will die in the real world. If the helmet that you are wearing in the real world is tampered with then you will die." Oh shit he's right, there are pieces in the back of the helmet that if the safety is disabled could shock you, frying your mind. "Now everyone I have put a item in your inventory, if you could be so kind and pull it out that would be nice." Everyone compiled and all it was, was a simple mirror. Quickly though I felt a change happen to my body. It wasn't much as my avatar was my actual hight but I felt my hair and eyes change colors. I can't described what it felt like or how I did, all I can say is that I did. What I did realize is that my avatar or me I guess now, changed to what I looked in the real world.

"Well this should be interesting to say the least." Was literally all I can whisper to myself. I began to look around and see the others change. Shortly I began to hear people complain about things. Stuff like, 'you're not a girl', or 'you're not a certain age', or 'you're not such and such hight'. Honestly it was like how dumb could people be? Why on earth would you look like, tell information about your real self or even have your real name for your avatar? Shortly though I noticed a black hair boy take off and followed by a red hair guy. I decided to follow suit. That is when I realized this boy or guy what ever you call him is none other that Kirito. "Hey Kirito can I just tag along with you until we get passed the first boss. Oh I forgot to tell you my name, it's Vlad."

He looked at me like he was thinking and then his look turned to one that seemed recognized me. Which was confirmed when he spoke. "Oh you're Vlad, that archer that was miles above everyone in the beta." I nodded but wouldn't put what he said that way but I am usually pretty modest. "Hmm I like to fly solo so I don't know."

I spoke again. "I'm not saying we need to friend each other or even be in a party if you don't want. I know from the beta you like to fly solo and so do I but I think for the first floor going together wouldn't be to terrible of an idea. Afterwards we can decide on what to do. This 'partnership' if you wanna call it that, will just be for helping in grinding levels on this floor as of now. Nothing more and nothing less. That is if you are ok with that."

He didn't respond for a while beginning to pounder on what I was saying. "Fine, I can work with that. This a professional partnership, strictly for grinding levels to get to the boss. Once we beat the boss the partnership is open for reconsideration for the next floor."

"That works perfectly for me."

The red haired guy next to me began to speak now. "Hey Kirito, I can't go. I have friends that are still in the middle of everyone back there and I can't just leave them like that. I wish you two the best of luck and please don't die as I wish to see you in the future."

"That's fine, Klein but you better not die on me either. Vlad, lets go." With that the two of us turn and went and the red head turned the other way and did the same. I wish everyone the best of luck in this game. May as many people as possible survive to the very end.

It has been two months since this death game began and the first floor has yet to be cleared. After the first month two thousand people have died. Whether that be by suicide or suicide attempts in leveling up or taking on the boss. Most though were from people jumping over the railing and out of the world. For Kirito and I though we had managed to farm up a crap ton. I am level fifteen in archery so, yay, I can fire two arrows at once if I want. I was able to upgrade my arrows on this floor, so they are now a little stronger than twigs but not by much. Kirito is about the same with his sword. I'm only level five with my sword. I don't mind a sword but I think I'm going to switch to a short sword maybe even a long dagger. Not to sure yet but the normal sword that Kirito is using isn't my style for when I don't use my bow.

Man though do I wish the bow I had when I was in the beta. What I'd give for that monster. Now our clothing attire has changed. Kirito has kept with a all black look. While I have gone for a white attire. It is nice that this is a game and the clothing dousing really get dirty. I'm wearing a white zip up sweatshirt. The zipper is i black along with the trim. It has a high collar and but no hood sadly. I have white jeans and white sneakers. I painted my bow white along with my quiver. The strap on it though I keep as black. On my hands I wore white glovers. On my right hand though I had my ring and pinkie finger exposed. Really what I wore was nothing fancy but was a slight flashy as white did stick out.

Today Kirito and I are going to a meeting of a bunch of people to discuss how we plan to defeat the boss and progress in the floor number. As we sat down a girl with a red cape sat on the left side of Kirito, about ten feet over. The man in the middle began to speak. I had seen him before in the beta test. He's trying to help the new comers. The guy running this meeting name is Diavel and well he's relatively cool. I'm glad to see people with our experience from the beta trying to help the new comers that are trapped in here with us.

The person on Kirito's left seemed like she had some sort of idea of what they were doing. I couldn't see her weapon, so it could be anything. The man in from of us said we should get in group of six. "Kirito, hey I know we're a group but you want to ask the person next to us. We could possibly need another person and well everyone else is paired up. Anymore than one or two max, would be way to big of group." Some guy with spiky hair came up and started complaining about how the beta testers haven't been helping at all and should apologize to everyone that is alive for everyone that had died. Claiming it to the beta testers fault for not helping. I could only shake my head at his nonsense. If only he knew how much we have been helping. Yes we have taken a good amount of the tougher monsters but that was for the safety for the new players that were trying to fight monsters that were to far above their skill level. Some people had actually died. Also there was a tutorial book, that gave information about everything in the game and have been getting updated daily. Over three quarter of those updates come from us, beta testers. Also those booklets were given out by us, beta testers.

A larger black male figure stood up behind the guy complaining. Then he retorted the spiky hair fellow and said everything on how the beta testers are actually helping us. Though he only mentioned the stuff about the booklet that was given out. It was enough to shut everyone up. While this was going on I was talking to Kirito. It was about asking the figure to his left to join us for this fight. He was reluctant but finally gave in. He sighed, "Fine, Vlad." Then quickly he slid over. "Miss, hi, I was wondering if you would like to join a party with my partner, over there, and I?" Oh yeah Kirito and I did end up forming a party after the first month.

"Sure" That was all she said and Kirito didn't even respond. No name's were shared only thing that was done after her response was a party invite. She quickly accepted and left right as the guy said we are to meat in the center of town at ten the next morning. Afterwards we left and Kirito and I split up. I went my way and he went his. Over the past two months we have gotten closer. We are definitely acquaintances but we are not friends. Our agreement was that our relationship was to be kept professional and that is what is has been.

The sun had finally set as it had approached eight o'clock. The town square was so busy and alive. There were people hanging out, having a party and so much more. They all looked so happy. I knew I could get happy but I don't know. I just can't seem to make a smile especially because I know a good amount of those people are coming with us tomorrow. Then a good amount of those people are under level and well are probably not going to make. They're acting like there isn't a care in the world and that they worried about tomorrow. They're hanging with friends and possibly family. Some will never see their friends and loved ones again too. As I see this I began to think again. I don't think I've smiled once since the announcement was made on the opening day. "I will do my best to keep as many of you guys alive as possible tomorrow so that you can return to your friends and loved ones. That's a promise." I whispered to myself.

As I began to walk more I noticed someone is tailing me. Why would someone be following me? The person is wearing a dark cloak, the hood is up so it covers the person's face. It is also big enough so I can't tell the gender of the person. Quickly I run a few blocks before I darted into an ally. As soon as the person passed where I was hidden I grab their arm and pull them into the ally. I put one of my left forearm against their neck and my right hand over there mouth. Then I press them into the wall of a building to keep them still. "So when I move my hand away from your mouth, you gonna yell?" The persons shakes there head to the side. "Good. You yell though, I'll tie you up and leave you in a place that no one can find you for a few days." Then she nods. "Ok who are you and why are you following me?"

The person in front of me took off her hood. Thus show that this person was a female. She had blond hair that was in a pony tail that went down to her shoulders. Also though she had bang that she can use to cover her an eye. Her eyes are an ocean blue. Honestly her eyes are very beautiful to look into. She had a more pale complexion compared to me. She wasn't that sickly white color though. "I… I... I'm Seras. I was following you because you seem to know what you are doing in this game. I'm new to these kind of games so I was coming to see if I can join you. As I slowly began to follow you though I began to lose my nerve to ask you. I know that I can't offer you much in terms of combat at the moment. I'm only level five with a bow and two with a sword. But I promise that I will work my butt off if you allow me to be in a group with you."

To say I'm baffled is an understatement. I mean this girl, who I will say is quite beautiful, has been following. Only to ask me if she can be able to… well, follow me and entail learn from being with me. The question now though how would Kirito feel about this? I know he isn't one for groups. Our duo will probably end after the boss battle but for now though I don't know if he will be ok with it. But I'm not ok with leaving someone who is weak to fend for themselves in this world. It's to dangerous and could lead to their death. You know what Screw it. "Seras, fine you can tag along with me. I'm with two others, though one of them, the one I was initially with, isn't one for working in groups. So he may not like this initially so just be cool and I'll make him be ok with it. Got it?"

With a nod she began to speak. "Thank you. Thank you, my master." Ok that is just creepy. Please don't call me your master.

"Umm Seras."

"Yes Master?" I cringe again at her calling me her master.

"Please don't call me, 'Master.' It makes me feel… strange. Yes, strange would be the right word. Just call me... just call me by my name, Vlad."

She then shakes her head. God I know where this is going. "No, I will and already do owe you my life for allowing me to come, follow and learn from you. So it is only fair that I will call you Master."

"Even if I order you as… your… Master not to call me that. You still won't follow that one order, correct?"

"Yes my Master that is correct. Though I will follow any other order you give me." I just give a sweat drop expression then drop my head holding it in my hands as I shake it. This is going to be one long game.

"Fine. Ok, come on we're heading by to the hotel we are staying in. You can get a room there. Be up and read by eight so our group can fully get to know each other. At ten tomorrow we are meeting in the center of town to join a bunch of others to take on the boss. Understand?"

"Yes Master." I cringe yet again at that. This is going to be one long partnership with her, no matter how long it last. Ugh why couldn't she just call me by my name? Would that have been to easy to want? Now I feel like some freak. Please let this phase of our relationship past quickly. That's all I can hope full. Lastly I sigh as I look up to the night sky one last time before I head into the hotel.


	2. First Floor Boss

**Author's Note: Ok first thing Seras, is suppose to look like the Seras Victoria in Hellsing Ultimate. Her clothes, which I describe in this chapter is to look like it does in the anime. So even though Seras is an OC in this story she does look like and will resemble her in many to a character that someone else had created. So the aspects of this OC that resembles anything of Seras Victoria from Hellsing I will not claim as my own. I figure I should say that just to be safe.**

 **Now onto the story. I'm not the best when it comes to writing action scenes I will admit that. So I would really like some feed back on how the scene is written and also how I could improve it to make it better in he long run. Now if you haven't figured it out this won't be a Kirito centric story. He will play a big role in it but the story will focus on Vlad.**

 **Now I will like to thank Death467d for his comment on the story. I'm glad at least one person out there like this story.**

 **At the end of the chapter I talk about the places I am with my other stories. If you don't read them you can just skip the note at the end of the story. If you do read them or even plan them, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check the note on to the next chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it.**

 **RE-UPLOAD SINCE FOR SOME REASON CHAPTER 1 AND 2 WERE THE SAME. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER SORRY.**

* * *

Seras and I arrived at the inn about fifteen minutes after we finished talking in the ally. We had stopped at a market stand I had purchased some food since I knew the cafe at the inn would be closed. God I hope Kirito is ok that I added another person to our group. Finally we are in front of the front desk of the inn. "Hello Inn Keeper I'm looking for a room for the night."

"I'm sorry young traveler but all the rooms that we have are booked for the night."

Crap. I then turn to face Miss. Sears. "Seras, as you heard there are no rooms. I do have a couch in my room that I can sleep on and you can take the bed. We are going to need a decently nice rest for tomorrow and this is the best I believe we can." Seras was about to speak. "Before you say anything about sharing a bed or you getting the couch. That is not happening do you understand?" A nod later. "Good. Now lets get to my, I mean our room." With a nod from her we were on our way.

Well the room was a simple room with one bed and a small two seat couch. That had a window to the outside and a small dresser and a desk with a chair. I'm pretty sure the only reason there was a dresser was just for looks. I mean we keep everything in our inventory anyway. Yes if I owned a house I could use them for storage but in a inn I'm not storing my stuff in them. Underneath the window there was a small desk and a chair. The coach was against the left wall and bed was against the right wall. There were several blankets on the bed so I took one to use on the couch. It wasn't that cold so my new companion should be all good, I also took a pillow.

"Seras."

"Yes Master?" My face cringed again. God her calling me that feels so wrong.

"Make sure you get to bed quickly. Tomorrow is going to be one stressful and tough day. Illfang the boss isn't someone to mess with for new players. Especially more so now that this is a death game. So what I'm saying is that tomorrow you need to be careful."

"I will Master." She finally took off her cloak. What was underneath really didn't match the cloak she had on. Underneath she wore a khaki/yellow colored jacket and skirt. Her shirt was a long sleeved button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. The collar stood up and had a rectangle piece that button to the front of it. On the piece there was a small piece of metal. On her left arm she had a red arm band that buttoned to her shoulder, to hold it in place. On the shirt over each breast she had a button pocket. At the waist of her shirt the was a black belt. On her legs she wore white stocking that came up to the middle of her thigh. For her shoes she was wearing black combat boots that had the ankle folded down. Lastly she wore brown gloves on both of her hands.

Then she took her boots and stoking off. Then her gloves and next she took her shirt off to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. The shirt was tight enough to see her bra that was underneath. I could even tell that the bra was black. Though it was at that moment I turned around to giver privacy. I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up as I turned. This is not good, hopefully she didn't notice. I almost left the room while she did this because of how embarrassed I was. It felt even more wrong being in the same room while this was happening when she is calling me master. After a couple more minutes she tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. She was wearing a blue pajama button up shirt and pants that were loose fitting. "I'm going to sleep Master. Good night."

"Ugh yeah good night Seras." She quickly got in bed and fell asleep and I went to lay down on the couch to message Kirito before I fell asleep.

 _Kirito,_

 _So I picked some girl up. Her name is Seras as you can see in the party list and as you can see by her stats that she is quite weaker than either of us. I know how you feel about adding people, especially people that are weaker, but I couldn't just leave her by herself. The strange thing is, is that she won't stop calling me 'Master'. It's very strange and almost creepy to say the least._

 _Now to talk about the boss battle. Don't worry when it comes to the boss battle I will personally worry about her. Leave her protection to me and me alone. Just thought I should at least let you know before we show up tomorrow. Ok see you at the meeting point._

 _-Vlad_

With that sent I quickly let sleep take me. The next day came sooner than I would have liked but today is the day for boss raid. I sat up from the couch and surprisingly my back didn't hurt to much. I began to look around and saw Seras was still asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. After that I turned to the window and saw the beautiful sunrise coming over the horizon. You know it is very nice to see this for what could be my very last time.

You know when I was young, well I am young, but I mean younger. I… well I never thought about how or even when I would die. Now here I am today about to face the first of many hard battles to come and I could actually die. To say that I'm scared about facing Illfang would be an understatement. Though I have to atlas appear tough. Kirito and I are the two strongest player in SAO and we have to give the weaker players the faith that him and I, no that they, no that we all, can get strong and beat this death game. Hang on I have to do something before I wake her up.

I went over to the desk and pulled out a recording crystal.

"For anyone that is hearing this, my name is Vlad. I know you're not suppose to say your name and what not about your real life on the game but I will say it. That is because I would love to have who ever is in possession of this when I die to give it to my mom the message on here somehow. The info about my IRL life is that I will give you my real name. My name is Kurosaki Alucard. That should hopefully be enough information that if you go to the police they should be able to find her to give the message. Whoever does this to me I thank you very much. Now I guess it's time for the message.

Dear Mom, I… I don't know if you will ever hear this but the fact that I'm making this is that I might die soon. I guess I could say why though but most of the reasons would be the same. I know it's lazy to not remake them over and over again before each possible death but you know me mom. Today at the making of this message I and group of my friends along with several other players are going to take on Illfang, the first floor boss. You know what I probably make another one the next time I'm actually slightly scared I'm going to die. Though if I don't make another one recording for some strange reason either it was some stupid mistake on my part. That or well I wasn't expecting to fight a boss and didn't have time to prepare.

Now mom I, I love you. You were a great mom and I couldn't ask for a better parent to have raised me. I know that dad died when I was young. I also know that at times I was a trouble maker and made your life harder than it needed to be. For that I'm truly sorry for. If I could do it again I would have tried to be a better child. God look at me I'm what fourteen and I'm reflecting on my life. No one my age should be doing this." I let a slight chuckle at this before continuing. "Now I'll say it again because it's seven forty-five and I need to get my friend up to prepare for this fight. I… I hope I don't die and that I will get a chance to see you again. Well anyway, wish me luck. I feel like me saying wish me luck is in bad taste because you can't do that if you're hear this because I would be dead. If I didn't die you wouldn't be hearing this. Anyway I'm just rambling now. Well I love you mom, good bye." With that I pushed the button to end the recording. Ok Vlad, let's go, come on. It was then that I noticed I had a few tears on my face. Quickly, I wiped them away and turned around from the desk to grab my sword that was leaning against the desk.

After I was fully dressed then I finally decided to wake the sleeping girl in the bed. "Hey Seras, it's time to wake up." She began to toss and turn a little bit and swatted at my hand. With that I just laughed at her antics. "Seras, seriously we need you to wake up. It's time to get breakfast and then it's time to get ready." With that she stirred a little more and than woke up, yawned and stretched. To say her face and her herself looked cute while doing this would be almost and understatement.

"Morning Master." With that the cute moment was gone and the creepy one of her calling me 'Master' is back. Way to go Seras in killing the moment! Imaginary foam finger and flag is waving in the air. "Master what is the mater?"

"Ugh nothing don't worry about. I'll be outside getting food, just get dressed and I'll meet you in the cafe." She nodded and I left. She arrived in the cafe shortly after that and we ate bagel or two and had some good old OJ. "Well time to head to the center."

When we arrived I finally saw Kirito. "Hey Seras, go meet up with Asuna she is the other person in our group." The blond nodded and head over to the other girl in our party. Kirto and I quickly took a few steps to the side. "Kirito I know you don't agree with her being here but I couldn't just leave her by herself."

He took a second but then responded. "I understand Vlad. Honestly I might have done the same so I won't fault you on helping someone else out. Especially when it come to a life and death situation. So what is she good at?"

"Well she isn't good at that much at the moment. I haven't seen her do anything but she seems looks like she has potential to get better. Don't worry I will take for responsibility for her in the boss battle today. Her best attacking ability is her use of a bow according to her. Though when we get through this I will talk to her more and see if it truly is her best option or not. For this fight though her and I will provide you cover support. From what I saw Asuna had a rapier attached to her hip so you and her will be our front lines."

"Yes that works. Let's go tell them what the plan is and just get ready for the fight." He responded and we began to head back over.

The time seemed to fly by and next thing I knew we all were standing in front of the boss's room. Breath Vlad. You can do this! With that we entered the room. The man with blue hair began to order the parties around. Our party along with a few others, was to take care of the mobs in the room so the other parties could deal with the boss. Immediately Kirito and Asuna went to work dealing with the mobs and Seras and I provided cover. The mobs were going down very easy to use. It had to be because Kirito and I were high levels. Yes the weapons only do so much damage but if you have a higher level in a certain abilities like the use of the weapon or even traits that could effect the weapon, like strength. It will allow the you to do more damage with said weapon. Anyway back to the fight at hand.

After about a half hour Illfang had been reduced in heath to the last third of his heath and all his minions were gone. Now the plan was to surround him and charge but this blue haired parson decide to charge the boss by himself. How stupid can one be when it come to life or death. I don't care but the last hit bonus isn't worth that much to charge a boss by myself. Then the boss began threw his current weapons to the ground and switched his weapon and pulled out a sword. Right as he pulled it out Kirito and I looked at each other and were thinking the exact same thing. That weapon Illfang just pulled out was not the weapon that he carried in the beta.

Then in sync again we both yelled, "Get out of there! You can't beat him by yourself." Kirto and I yelled but it was to late. Illfang knocked the man up and then slashed the player across the chest sending him flying. Quickly the both of us ran over to the fallen player. Quickly I pulled out a health crystal and tried to heal him but he stopped me and then spoke.

"No don't heal me, it's better this way. You two are just like me. We're ex-beta testers, I can tell just by looking at you. You guys, need to kill this monster and save the rest of the players here and help unify the gap that is already forming between us ex-beta testers and the people who weren't."

I spoke first. "We will do that." Kirito nodded.

"Thank you." With that his eyes shut and he burst into hundreds of polygons.

I looked a Illfang who was charging the other players who were running in fear now. Then I looked back at Kirito. "Kirito, I got fifteen arrows left. That means I will do five three arrow shots. After that I will be the person that will switch in for you. Got it?" With nod he responded. "Good. Lets go."

With that he began to charge and I walked to the side drawing three arrows and firing. One arrow in each eye and one in the bridge of his nose. When the boss was blinded Kirito attacked getting a few swings in before he had to back off for my volley of arrows. Then process repeated until I was out of arrows. I put my bow by on my back and unsheathed my sword that sat horizontally across my lower back. Kirito had just charged so I came up behind preparing my sword ability and to switch. "Kirito switch."

Then he was good to go. "Switch."

"Switch."

"Switch."

"Switch." With that this should be the last attack. He would get it the bonus and we could finally move on. He charged his ability and let lose and really using his strength to amplify the attack. Which ended up cutting the boss clearly in half. After that he landed on the ground since he had to jump for the attack.

He collapsed to his knees and began to pant. I quickly ran to him and used a healing crystal as he was only sitting at fifteen health. Then I helped him up with his arm slung across the back of my neck. "Good work Kirito. Good work." All the other players were cheering for him and I, more for him though since he did have the finishing blow. Also us archer never usually get the glory to begin with as we provide support and cover fire.

We started making our way to Asuna and Seras, who were also running at us. When they almost got to us someone yelled out, "Why did you let Diabel die?" Who is th… ohh that bus be the name of the blue haired guy?

"Let him die?" Was all Kirito could say.

"Yes! You knew what the bosses abilities were and you didn't tell anyone about them. If anything you two should have been the one that died and not him." That really made me angry. Then someone from the crowed yelled how it was because we were beta testers.

Kirto just laughed and moved his arm signaling to let him walk on his own. He gave me a look basically asking are you with me. I don't know why he did but hey I would follow him everywhere I would consider him a friend even though our relationship has been strictly professional about leveling up. So I nodded saying I'm with him. He then stepped forward towards this guy who was making theses claims. "Yes I am a beta and so is he." He said pointing to me. "We did know his attack patterns though I will admit the weapon he used on the end wasn't the one from the beta. Though it was easy for us anyway since we are nothing like the other beta testers. See in the beta him and I,…" Once again referring to me. "… got to higher levels and floors than any other beta tester. We were also ranked the strongest in our weapon set." Seras actually looked shocked at him and I when it was stated we were the best in our fields of expertise.

Now it was my turn to step in. "Don't even think about comparing us to the other beta testers. Everyone in this room is already at a high ability than the people that were in the beta. Us two though were way beyond any of the others and know more than any of the info brokers do."

Some one from the crowed yelled, "They're not just beta testers, they're cheaters." Don't know how us knowing stuff is cheating but whatever. Then another person shouted, "So… so they're beaters. Yeah, they're Beaters!"

Kirto stepped forward again, "Beaters, I like that." He then equipped what he got from the drop of getting the last hit. It was the cloak of midnight. It was an all black cloak. With that he turned on his heal and I followed suit following him. This balled black guy who wielded a war ax was trying to stop the mob from yelling profanities and what not. He seemed like a good guy for doing this. He looked at us and I nodded at him in thanks for trying to help. He nodded back and that was the last I looked back at the mob and the people by it.

Next though I heard someone running up behind me. I began to pull my sword out but then I heard them spoke. "Master, I'm coming with you and don't think for a moment I'm not. That would be another order I will not follow. You offered to help me and have already done that by beating this boss. I will follow you until the end, whether that be death or beating this game or even after the game." Though the last part was just barely a whisper.

I growled slightly at this but nodded at her to follow me. God I'm getting soft to her and I only just met her. Hey I'm her master shouldn't she be listening to me? I just shake my head at this as she passes me to the door. I mean now I have a target on my back and her joining me, would put one on her.

Kirito though on the other hand, would not have Asuna join us. We walked right up to them as he spoke. "Asuna if you find someone you trust and that they offer her a chance to join a guild, join it. Yes we are leaving together but we are individual player. As such there is only so much we can do by ourselves."

"So why don't you do what you told me?" She clearly began to get angry.

"We couldn't now even if we wanted to now that we are labeled as Beaters. So Vlad and I will just have to boundaries of what us solo players can do." With that he turned around not even looking back at her. I gave her a look that said I'm sorry and left following him with Seras right behind me. We activated the teleporting gate to the second floor. Today, December 3rd, 2022, we trapped players of SAO had cleared the first floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Part 2**

 **Now if anyone who has checked this story out has also checked out my other stories or plans to let me say a couple things about them.**

 **First Naruto stories, since they had have the most previous updated or published date from when chapter one of this story was published. Ok A Change Naruto the next chapter is being reworked, I typed it but I don't like it as I pretty much put nothing really about the fight (Like I said not the best at fight scenes.). So I will try to redo the fight scene also there are some other things I will like to rework. The Legendary Duo, that chapter is about a third done, I've decided on the team placement and just have to type that out.**

 **Next, the League of Legends stories, well this isn't much to say just at writers block. First, Ahri and Her Summoner, well to say the least I like the story but I'm thinking of rewriting a few portions of the story. I will say the premise of the story will stay the same but some setting and some events will change slightly to completely change. Next My Ex-Noxian, I have already re-edited some of the events a few months back because certain events in the story was far to rushed for what I had plan. When I had written those events I hadn't noticed and thanks to a review I went back and fixed them. Now on my latest chapter on that story I feel like I want to re-write a major scene of it. Since I feel that it is almost completely out of character for one of the main characters, Riven. Like that scene seems way to dark for her. Both of these stories I do have the next chapters begun but like I said I'm thinking of making those changes so I don't know when the next chapters will come out.**


	3. Meeting the Black Cats

**Author's Note: Ok first this this one as you can tell by the title there is a time jump to the Black Cats arc. This will be the only major time skip for the next few chapters I think. That's cause I want to have more character development during and after this arc before we get to the next one.**

 **Now I know this chapter is shorter than the previous chapters. I didn't necessarily wanted the chapter to be this short or** **break this up into two chapter but I felt putting the whole Moonlit Black Cats arc in to one chapter would make it to long for the chapter lengths that I type. The place where this ends feels good for me to set up the next chapter. The second part of this chapter will follow shortly and most likely be up by the end of weekend, hopefully. I can't promise updates will be a quickly as it as this one and the next one. Though I will try to keep it on a regular schedule.**

 **Now for the people who left comments and/or pmed me about the story. I wanna thank you for all the good feedback in helping me improve this story.**

 **TheGhost740 : Thanks for letting me know about the wrong name in the last chapter, I have fixed it. Also I'm glad the fight scene seemed good enough to understand. I will try to make it better in the next major fight scene. I plan on going back to fix the part in the fight about switching to make it more clear to the reader.**

 **Luke Deadman : Yeah I want to have more characters interact with Vlad and Seras. All the main ones from the anime and manga will definitely be involved. Some of the characters may have a little more or less involvement then they did in the cannon version but I will see as I write it.**

 **Death467d** **: The story I'm not sure how far it will go. I'm thinking about having it go past the seventy fifth floor but I'm not sure. I'll see what the readers want. I know as a reader I can either feel it's risky for a story that takes the story past floor seventy five. From what I've seen of stories that either make it go past seventy five. They are good or they were good and then once they past that floor lose my enjoyment. Like I said though we shall see if I take this story past that floor or not when I get there.**

 **Well anyway thanks for the reviews and messages. Keep them coming!**

* * *

It's been a several months since the first floor boss was cleared. It's early May now and the front lines have been pushing pretty good with very very little casualties. Since then all we've done is level up and also help in clearing floors. The floors we've blown through were surpassingly easier than the first floor. Easier in terms of the bosses and even just finding the boss dungeon. Currently we are with the assault team and are just finishing the twenty fifth boss. The boss was wielded two single handed war axes. It was a muscular giant that had two heads. It was surprisingly easy to take him down and also no one died. Which is a plus in my book.

Also since the first boss, Seras has worked her ass off. She wasn't kidding when she said she would prove herself not to be useless when we first met all those months ago. Seras is now a full on badass with her bow. She uses a little bigger than normal recurved bow. The top curve of the bow has a blade along it so she can use it in close quarter combat should a mob gets to close to fire an arrow. Her bow is blood red and the blade is silver. Now since she doesn't need swords anymore for close quarter combat. She switched to learn a new secondary weapon. That new weapon being large javelins. The arrow on those things are so damn big. Like it's diameter is almost the diameter of my arm. Let me tell you when it comes to muscle I'm not a sickly strong guy but I'm also not a shrimp either. Also her accuracy and the power on those those things are so good and so strong. I'm just glad I'm not a monster on the receiving end when she launches those.

Her clothing hasn't changed and she still wears a cloak, though she did change the cloak color to a blood red with a light red as it's trim. Now on her metal plate that was on her neck piece changed slightly. Well the only thing different, is that she had my name placed on it. Lets say when she showed me that it was creepy and I nearly passed out. Yes, her calling me 'Master' is still a strange, I'm getting a little use to it but still strange and awkward. Now though her wearing my name on what is like a collar is even more strange. I mean you only put you're name on an animal's collar to show that you own it and who he or she belongs to or is own by. So her doing it felt strange to me to say the least.

I have been able to talk to her more and she seems like a very nice girl. She talked about how she loves doing activities like playing sports and hanging out with her friends. She said her favorite things to do is though is snowboard and shoot large rifles in the real world. For some reason for me the snowboarding seemed to not fit her as much as shooting large rifles. After everything is said and done, she is very friendly and we have been getting along very good. Oh yeah she's also picked up the nickname 'Red Huntress'.

Kirito and I have actually became friends. Like outside of our working together arrangement. Since then he is gear has changed slightly. He has upgraded his sword and clothing. He wears all black except for his jacket and sheath for his sword. His jacket is all black with blue shoulders with silver metal dots. He wears a thin golden chest piece that is a matt color. He doesn't like the shiny things. His sheath for his sword is brown leather. Seras and him have been getting along. They aren't friends per say but they are on the right track. The first time he heard her call me master had to be the funniest thing ever.

We were just strolling along a path going from one mob spawn to another. I was giving Seras some tips on how to raise her skill with a bow. She responds of coarse with her infamous, "Yes Master." Literally Kirito's face went bright red and stutter stepped which caused him to trip over his feet face planting the floor. When he 'landed', he didn't move for a couple minutes and was even muttering something. I'm not sure about Seras but I had one of the best laughs I've had since the game began. Lastly he's picked up the nickname 'Black Swordsman' by the other players.

For me well my clothing hasn't changed all that much. The only major change was the jacket. It was still white and had a black zipper and trim. Though now along with a high collar that covers my mouth and part of my nose it has a nice big hood that I usually have up covering my head. It's nice since Kirito, Seras and I have gotten to be known pretty well by the others. Well it's not necessarily being known of in the best of terms but still. So now with the new jacket, when we get back to the the inn, I can go in and change. Once I leave then after that I can leave my room and not get much hate or praise from the other players. The attention gets annoying and I like going around under the radar.

Now my bow is still white but is now a recurved bow. Instead of a blade on top like Seras I have spikes and also have spikes on the bottom. I also changed the sword that I carry around with me. It's no longer the type that Kirito caries around. It is a wakizashi that has a white sheath and handle. The hilt and blade though are black. It sits on my lower back and is parallel to the ground. Therefore I can have it equipped to me while I have my quiver on my back. I also can carry my bow to which is nice.

Anyway today today we are on the we are on floor twenty farming to our hearts content. All of a sudden I hear a girl scream along with a few yell about getting back and some other things. With that I take off knowing that some people need help, Kirito and Seras are close behind. We suddenly get to a clearing and see a group of player completely surrounded by giant ten foot bug like creatures. "Ok Kirito you go in, while Seras and I provide cover fire. If you need support then I can come in to assist. Seras can provide cover fire on her own."

"Sounds good let's go." Kirito responded and took off. We followed suit but stayed about fifteen feet back to have distance and provide support fire. Kirito quickly made work of the first one and then headed to the second one. He had killed five of the six when a girl in blue armor and shirt began to get attack. The girl was nocked on her back and the creature was about to go for the kill. Kirito wouldn't be able to get there soon enough so I took action. I immediately drew my wakizashi and ran up to it. Then I jumped on the creatures back stabbing it straight in its head killing it. As it shattered into its polygons I fell and landed in front of this girl.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask as I reached my hand out to help her up. From her look I could tell she is clearly frighten as she is shaking on the ground. "Hey it's ok, you're safe now. No mobs are going to kill you and your friends today."

Kirito came over to me and thanked me for that saying he wouldn't have been able to make it to save her. Seras gave me a pat on the back and a smile. The one I am assuming is the leader of this group walked up to the three of us. He was wearing a maroon shirt and silver looking armor. The armor covered his chest and shoulders. He also wore braces of the same design and black fingerless gloves. His pants were a pale brown color. "Hello my name is Keita and thank you guys for saving my friends and I. Please let us treat you to a meal to show our thanks. We are staying at a the inn on floor eleven and they have a decent restaurant there." We all looked at each other and nodded in accepting his offer.

They are teleported and we looked at each other. "Vlad and Seras if they ask us what level we are, we say we are level twenty got it?" We nodded to Kirito in understanding. "Good now lets good."

So the three of us arrive at the floor and quickly headed to the place where we are eating with them. After we all get seated the Keita began to speak. "As I said earlier, I will say it again for all of us. Thank you so much for saving us. Now to introduce everyone. The person in the grey beanie and orange cloak is Ducker. Next to him in the blue hat and green shirt is Sasamaru. To his left in the purple shirt is Tetsuo. Lastly the girl to my right, in the blue short and blue armor, is Sachi. See everyone of us are all friends in real would and all go to the same high school. When we got trapped decided to form a guild call the Moonlit Black Cats. Our goal is to get to the front lines eventually."

"Thats very cool and it's nice to meet you all. Everyone of you seem like nice people. For all of you who don't know the girl to my right is Seras and the boy to my left is Kirito. Lastly I am Vlad. Also your goal is a very good one to have. It's nice to see that people are working hard in trying to get to the front lines in helping free everyone." I stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, what level are you three?"

Kirito spoke up now. "We are all level twenty actually. Yeah we're all solo players and actually just met up earlier today. Seras and Vlad had apparently been together sometime though." Are levels are a little over twenty levels higher than this. Now I don't know why he lied about how long we've been together but whatever.

Keita looked shocked. "You mean all three of you are solo players and have gotten this far?" We nodded at his question, if only he knew. "Hey I know this isn't the best time to ask but will you three join our guild? Tetsuo is our only forward and we could use someone like you Kirito to help him. I have been thinking of having Sachie switch to forward to. So you could help her since you know what you need to do. Then Vlad and Seras we could use some more heavy hitters for damage dealers. What do you say?"

Once again we all look at each other and nod. Seras turns to answer, "We would all gladly accept the offer of joining the guild. Thank you for the offer Keita."

"Oh it's no problem you guys also seem like a good bunch of people. You three will fit in just fine and we all could work together to get to the front lines one day." Once again, if only he knew we have been there. The only reason we met them was randomly since I finally convinced Kirito that we should take a break from being on the front.

It had been a a couple weeks since we joined. Sachie has begun to switch to her new role. We took her out and got her a shield and a new sword. Kirito is helping the best he could teach the two other forwards some sword work. The shield work though he couldn't help to much in that area since he never uses one in a fight. I mean if he ever needs help in any sort of matter. Seras and I provide that for him. We aren't the best archers for nothing.

Tonight though we are sneaking out of the inn to get some actual experience to help us level up. Yes we are teleporting to the front lines. Since we got here we've been doing this about once ever few days. Can't be slacking in getting experience to much. Can we? So tonight we teleported to Floor Twenty Eight: The Wolf Plains. When we get there Kirito and I saw someone we haven't seen in a long time, it was the red head. I don't know his name but I heard Kirito whisper, Klein. So I'm going to assume that's him. Quickly he spots us and tell the rest of his guild to clear the last little bit of the mobs and heads to us. "Hey Kirtio and look it's the guy who is the guy in the hood and face mask and the person in the red hood? Also is that a guild mark by your name?"

"Yeah it is a guild mark. We just recently joined one to help them level up. They want to make it to the front lines eventually so we joined when the offered us a spot. Though they don't know our true levels and I also don't believe they know who we are. Now for the people that are standing next to me. There person in the white hood is Vlad, the guy who met up with you and me when the game first began. The person in the red hood is a… friend of Vlad. Her name is Seras."

Klien immediately went up to Seras. "Hi my-my name is Klein I'm twenty three and single. I like…" Before he could even finished I stepped up and punched him in the gut sending him flying back.

"Thank you Master." Sears spoke. I just sweat drop in my hood and well Klein. Let's just say I've never seen someone looked so shocked in my life. The shock rivaled that of Kirito when he found out about her calling me 'Master'. He just sat on the ground with his mouth hanging open. It was actually very funny to see this.

"Did… did she just call you 'Master'?"

"Yes she did." I responded. "It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it. So you're gonna drop it but I will clarify one thing. The whole calling me 'Master' isn't in the context that I know for a fact you're thinking of. Though I will say something you touch her and I cut your balls off. Understand?" Right after I said the last sentence and realized what I had just said. I think I was as shocked as everyone that heard it. Also I don't know about everyone else but when did I get so possessive of Seras? I mean we are just good friends nothing more. Klein only nodded before I spoke again. "Umm I'm just gonna go now that I made this awkward. Seras you coming?"

"Yes Master." I slightly sighed at her calling me this but once again for some reason her calling me that didn't bother me as much. What is going on with me? Her and I helped in clearing the last few wolfs. It wasn't much experience but was definitely a lot more than what we have been getting. While this was going on Kirito was catching up with Klein. Probably talking about why we are still working together and how he's ok with Seras being with us.

After a few more minutes I received a message and seemed like Seras and Kirito also got the message cause they were also checking there menu. It said how Sachie had run off when they were in town and no one was going to be able to find her. Seras and I began to head back to Kirito who was saying he had to go now. We all teleported back to floor elven where we've been staying. We split up, going in different directions to find her. After about ten minutes of running around town I found her sitting under a bridge hugging her knees. Quickly I send a message to everyone letting them know I found her.

"Sachi?"

"Oh hey Vlad." She doesn't even turn her head to acknowledge me and her voice sounded very sad. Here she was sitting and looked so sad. She's so innocent and seeing her like this made me hurt. We may be friends but she had become a good friend of mine. Her and Seras get along and even Kirito does too. I feel so bad for someone so nice and innocent to be trapped in this hell hole. Sachie you will get out of this game.

"Sachie what's a matter?" I sit down next to her.

"Nothing just thinking about this game. Why do we have to be trapped in this stupid game? It's just a game, I mean what did we ever do."

"I really can't give you an answer to that Sachi but you have to know we get through this. You and your friends will make it to the end of this game and out of here."

"Hey why don't we just run away? From the Black Cats, from Kirito, Seras and even Aincrad?"

"Sachie are you talking about suicide?" I just ask completely dumbfounded that she would even think of doing that.

"Yeah we could leave everything. I mean look at me I'm just a weakling that shouldn't be here. If it was for you and your two friends we probably would never be where we are. I know you guys aren't gonna be here forever too." Did she know about our true levels?

"Sachie, I promise that you will make it through this hell. I will make sure that happens and that you and your guild will be there on the front lines when that happens. Do you understand?"

I finally saw a smile on her face. "Yes Vlad I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now lets get back to the inn. Your friends are all worried for you. Come on." With that I stood up and stuck out my hand to help her up. She quickly gave me a hug, which shocked me, and started heading back to the inn. Sachin, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you make it through this. You are like a sister I never had.


End file.
